


Hunger

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Jess Ships Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Jess is Tired, Lena Luthor is RICH, and a bit of a Sugar Mama, because that's the only way she knows how to show affection, but wishes they both weren't so useless (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: A Luthor is allowed to have appetites. A Luthor is not allowed to be needy. All Jess, Luthor Assistant, wants is for her boss to stop pining like a useless lesbian.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Expensive

Lena is financially affluent, comfortably able to live beyond the means of ninety percent of the world's population; in as few words as humanly possible she is rich, and has been for just slightly less long than she can reliably remember. It doesn't make up for the rest of her life over that span, but money has never been an issue, except exactly once in the academic sense, and even there her economics professor soon saw the error of his ways. Surviving Lillian's dubious care required both the ability and willingness to fight dirty, and by the time she hit college at sixteen it was as natural to her as breathing.

Lena is also generous, perhaps because of her wealth. Perhaps not. Her generousness manifests both with charitable causes – the Children's Hospital is practically hers, at this point – and her friends. For a long time, the second was yet another purely academic concept, until Kara burst into her live like a particularly bouncy ray of sunshine. Even with Kara alone to spend on, the food bill is quite something. Kara has yet to get Lena to the gym with her, but she burns calories and, based on the way she keeps trying to get her to eat, has for long enough that she's forgotten what normal eating habits look like.

Lena has a long suffering assistant (barely retained through what must be heading towards the area of legally grey bribes at this point, not that Jess is doing more than pro-formula complaining - she has extended family to put through college) who has to deal with L-Corp acquiring three restaurants overnight on top of the pre-existing stress of blocking out Lena's lunch hour for a surprise drop in. It could've been a simple, scheduled lunch date if she – Lena, Kara, either or both, Jess honestly doesn't care at this point - had just sally'd up and asked, but noooo, Jess has to put up with thirsty lesbian shenanigans. At least the cafeteria food will have no choice but to improve.


End file.
